This invention generally relates to slider-operated flexible zippers for use in reclosable pouches, bags or other packages. In particular, the invention relates to gusseted reclosable packages having slider-operated zippers.
Reclosable fastener assemblies are useful for sealing thermoplastic pouches or bags. Such fastener assemblies often include a thermoplastic zipper and a slider. Typically, the thermoplastic zippers include a pair of interlockable fastener elements, or profiles, that form a closure. As the slider moves across the profiles, the profiles are opened or closed. The profiles in plastic zippers can take on various configurations, e.g. interlocking rib and groove elements having so-called male and female profiles, interlocking alternating hook-shaped closure members, etc.
In one type of slider-operated zipper assembly, the slider straddles the zipper and has a separating finger at one end that is inserted between the profiles to force them apart as the slider is moved along the zipper in an opening direction. The other end of the slider is sufficiently narrow to force the profiles into engagement and close the zipper when the slider is moved along the zipper in a closing direction.
Other types of slider-operated zipper assemblies avoid the use of a separating finger. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,838 discloses a slider-operated zipper assembly wherein the zipper profiles are engaged and disengaged in the course of a “rolling action”. This “rolling action” is described as being achieved through cooperation between flanges on the profiles and shoulders that project inwardly from the arms of the slider. U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,450 discloses a zipper comprising a pair of mutually interlockable profiled structures. The first profiled structure comprises an interlocking element on a surface directed toward the second profiled structure and an integral base directed away from the second profiled structure. Likewise, the second profiled structure comprises an interlocking element on a surface directed toward the first profiled structure and an integral base directed away from the first profiled structure. Additionally, portions of the two profiled structures form a fulcrum about which the profiled structures may be pivoted out of engagement when lower edges of the bases are forced towards each other by the slider.
Gusseted bags having thermoplastic zippers are well known in the reclosable packaging art. One advantage of such gusseted bags is that they may be opened more fully to facilitate filling the bag and later removing its contents. In some designs a gusseted side of the bag can be used to form a pouring spout by pulling the gusset outward and then inverting the bag, in which event the pourable contents of the package can be made to pour down the v-shaped channel formed by the gusset panels.
In the pet food industry, dry pet food is often packaged in a gusseted bag made of a laminated material. The outermost layer of the laminate is made of paper having a finish suitable for printing thereon. The innermost layer of the laminate is a sealant layer made of plastic material. This sealant layer allows the contents of the bag to be hermetically sealed to maintain freshness. An intermediate layer of the laminate is made of brown paper.
There is a need for alternative designs of gusseted bags having slider-operated thermoplastic zippers. In particular, there is a need for a design in which bags of pet food of the type described in the previous paragraph may be provided with slider-operated thermoplastic zippers.